Felicidad
by xSilverDeath
Summary: Porque Naruto conoció la felicidad junto a Hinata. Y porque juntos, supieron lo que era vivir. Tabla de frases.


**Título**: Felicidad.

**Autor**: Elyan

**Summary**: Porque Naruto conoció la felicida junto a Hinata, porque ambos conocieron lo que era vivir. Tabla de frases.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece al gran Masahi Kishimoto-sama. Si no fuera así, Itachi ya habría vuelto a la aldea y habrían dos mini Uchihas pelirrosas por Konoha. De Sasuke y Sakura, por supuesto. Y unos mellizos Uzumaki, una princesa de ojos perlados y un mini Naruto.

**Advertencia**: Un poquito de Lime, tal vez alguien considere que me quedó un poco OoC, pero yo creo que no es así. Si así lo piensan, decidme mediante un review ;3

**Género**: Romance y family.

**Rango**: T

**Extensión:** Tabla de frases, 1464 palabras. 30 frases.

**Publicaciones:** Sólo aquí.

**Notas de Autor**: _Ciao!_ Segunda tabla de frases, ahora, un NaruHina. Espero que os guste.

¡Disfruten!

Por cierto, nunca he sufrido el plagio, no quiero comenzar ahora.

* * *

#001. Uno.

— ¡Uno, dattebayo! —gritó Naruto, dejando caer su última carta.

Él rió escandalosamente. Sasuke bufó y Sakura le dio una colleja. Hinata, bueno, Hinata simplemente sonrió con timidez y le dijo un dulce:

—F-Felicidades, N-N-Naruto-kun.

El rubio sonrió y alzó el dedo pulgar.

...

#002. Temor.

Hinata suspiró dolorosamente cuando vio a Naruto salir acompañado de Sai y Sasuke en una misión.

Tenía miedo, el temor la dominaba. Esa era la vida del ninja, ninguna seguridad, lo único que la sustentaba era la esperanza.

Esperanza de volverlo a ver.

...

#003. Contraste.

Hinata se estremeció, cohibida e incómoda. Se sentía bajo el estricto escrutinio de Naruto, este la miraba sin reparos ni disimulación.

Estaba sorprendido por el hermoso contraste entre los blancos ojos de Hinata y su negro cabello.

—Eres un hermoso contraste, Hinata-chan —halagó sonriente. Al segundo, su expresión cambió a una de puro temor. — ¡Hinata-chan!

Se había desmayado.

...

#004. Sí.

Naruto la miró, ansioso.

Sentía su corazón palpitar furiosamente, con una adrenalina únicamente conocida durante las misiones.

Clavó sus ojos en Hinata, esperando una respuesta.

—S-S-S-S-S-Sí, N-Naruto-kun… M-me gustaría salir c-c-c-contigo. —aceptó finalmente, feliz e ilusionada como nunca en su vida.

...

#005. Velada.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Sakura, alargando la 'Y'. Estaban en casa de la pelirrosa, en una pijamada —. ¿Cómo se portó Naruto? ¿Te trató bien? ¿O fue un bruto? ¡Si es así lo mataré!

Hinata se ruborizó, volviéndose del mismo color que el cabello de Sakura, al recordar la velada con el rubio.

—F-Fue… perfecto.

...

#006. Casi.

Naruto bufó, frustrado.

Caminaba lentamente por la aldea.

Ese día estuvo a punto de pedirle a Hinata que fuera su novia. ¡Casi lo logra!

Pero no, tenía que llegar Sai con su estúpida falta de tacto, ese tío tenía la sutileza en el culo.

...

#007. Prueba.

Naruto tembló bajo la dura mirada de Neji.

Definitivamente, pedirle una segunda cita a Hinata, cuando inoportunamente llegó Neji era la peor prueba existente, peor que las pruebas del examen jounin.

Mucho peor.

...

#008. Fe.

Hinata miró el cielo, rogando por la pronta llegada de Naruto.

Como dolía el no verlo, la inseguridad de no saber como estaba, si llegaría, si vivía.

A ella solo le quedaba la fe.

Y cuando le vio entrar corriendo por las puertas de la aldea, supo que su fe estaba justificada, que sus esperanzas jamás se romperían.

...

#009. Agua.

—Tú eres como el agua, Hinata-chan, eres tan hermosa, fuerte y delicada como el agua —comentó Naruto, mirando con intensidad a la kunoichi —. Te adaptas a las situaciones que lleguen, luchas furiosamente por ser tú, eres pura y limpia, tan trasparente como el agua más cristalina.

Y Hinata lloró. Lloró porque eso fue lo más hermoso que le habían dicho en su vida, porque su Naruto… él veía lo que lo demás no.

Y la hizo feliz.

...

#010. Tacto.

Hinata gimió levemente cuando la mano de Naruto accidentalmente tocó uno de sus pechos.

—H-Hinata-chan… ¿Q-Qué estoy tocando, dattebayo? —preguntó el chico, extrañado por el tacto suave.

Ambos habían tropezado, cayendo Naruto sobre Hinata.

Ella se sonrojó. Y no dijo nada.

...

#011. Volante.

Y Naruto perdió el habla al ver llegar a Hinata, con un vestido blanco con volantes que la asemejaban a un ángel.

Su ángel.

—Mi ángel… —susurró, sumergido en los blancos y puros ojos de la chica.

...

#012. Recobrar.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, confundida.

Lo primero que vio al recobrar el sentido fue a quién le hizo perderlo.

— ¿N-Naruto-kun? —preguntó extrañada.

El alivio apareció en las facciones del joven.

—Menos mal estás bien, Hinata-chan, pensé que habías muerto cuando te invité a salir… y… ¿Qué dices?

...

#013. Columpio.

Hinata sonrió, feliz.

Naruto, al verla sonreír, se sintió volar. Verla como una niña en los columpios, sonriéndole con los labios y los ojos se le antojaba un paisaje irreal.

Como un sueño…

Un sueño del que no quería despertar.

...

#014. Instinto.

Ira.

Fue todo lo que sintió Naruto al ver a Hinata conversar alegremente con Kiba.

Sí, bueno, sabía que eran amigos y compañeros de equipo, pero, vamos, que su instinto le decía lo contrario.

Su instinto le decía que fuera ahí y la besara, que alejara al chico perro.

Pero toda su inseguridad e ira se fueron cuando Hinata lo miró y le sonrió.

...

#015. Suspiro.

Naruto volaba. Era feliz, estaba en calma, una paz que nunca había conocido.

Y lo único de lo que tenía conciencia era de los suaves labios de Hinata contra los suyos, moviéndose con dulzura y amor.

Al separarse, por la inevitable debilidad que era respirar, lo único que escapó de los labios de ambos fue un suspiro.

Y luego, los besos llovieron.

...

#016. Guantes.

Naruto frunció el ceño inconscientemente al ver los guantes que Hinata portaba. Quería sus manos, sus blancas y tersas manos.

Tomándolas, le quitó suavemente los guantes.

Hinata lo miró, confundida ante esa acción.

—Quiero sentirte. —respondió Naruto a la pregunta invisible en sus ojos.

...

#017. Zona.

Hinata gimió agitada al sentir la húmeda lengua de Naruto **ahí.**

—N-N-Naruto-kun… —suspiró, al sentirlo nuevamente en esa sensible zona.

El joven sonrió, travieso.

...

#018. Rubor.

Naruto estaba aterrorizado. Desesperado. Desesperanzado.

—Vamos, Hinata-chan, tú eres fuerte… tú puedes seguir… —rogó, mirando a una pálida Hinata en el suelo.

No lo soportaría. No soportaría dejar de escuchar sus tímidos tartamudeos, ni de ver su adorable rubor.

Deseaba ese rubor de nuevo.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —habló Hinata con un hilo de voz. Naruto la miró. Y sus ojos se iluminaron.

_Ahí está…_

...

#019. Mente.

Naruto se mantuvo firme, mirando al imponente Hiashi Hyuga a los ojos.

Esos pálidos ojos que lo espantaban, pero que sabía, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar.

No sabía que pasaba por esa fría y organizada mente.

— ¿La amas? —preguntó finalmente.

Naruto lo miró, serio por primera vez.

—Más que a mi vida.

...

#020. Papel.

— ¿Estás bien, Hinata? —preguntó Sakura, preocupada. —Pareces papel de lo blanca que estás.

Por toda respuesta, Hinata apuntó con un dedo tembloroso al frente.

Y Sakura también se quedo de piedra.

Un Naruto sonriente, estaba sobre la torre del Hokage, a su espalda, cientos de clones de sombra sostenían una pancarta inmensa, está decía.

'_¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Hinata-chan? Te amo, dattebayo'_

...

#021. Sonrisa.

Naruto miró a su esposa, sonriente, observándolo con orgullo mientras lo nombraban Hokage.

Él se prometió mantener esa sonrisa, aún a costa de su vida, porque esa sonrisa, era su vida.

...

#022. Igual.

—P-Prométeme, N-Naruto-kun, que nunca te s-sentirás menos que los demás Kages —dijo Hinata, seria. Naruto la miró, aún nervioso —. Porque t-tú eres igual que e-ellos, i-incluso m-mejor. D-Demuéstralo.

Y Naruto así lo hizo.

...

#023. Viento.

Naruto sonrió pacíficamente, en la cima del monte de los Kages.

Era feliz, completó su vida. Había devuelto a Sasuke, se hizo Hokage y, lo mejor de todo, estaba junto a Hinata.

Su razón de ser.

_Lo he logrado, dattebayo_.

Y el viento sopló, como una caricia a su rostro.

...

#024. Segundos.

15 segundos fueron los que Naruto necesitó para comprender que ese pequeño bultito entre brazos de una agotada Hinata era su hija.

Su hija.

Y 15 segundos fueron también, los que tardó en correr hacia ellas, con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

...

#025. Competencia.

— ¡Itachi Uchiha! —tronó la voz de Sakura, enfadada. El joven miró a su madre, con la inocencia plasmada en sus ojos jade. — ¡Deja de competir con Akari-chan!

Y Sasuke sonrió, seguido de Naruto.

Ambos recordaron cuando, de pequeños, su vida era una eterna competencia.

...

#026. Energía.

Energía.

Hinata podía jurar que tanto Naruto como su hija, Akari, eran pura energía.

Y es que no paraban. Su pequeña princesa rubia de ojos perlados era tan inquieta y enérgica como su padre.

Y no podía estar más orgullosa.

...

#027. Taza.

—G-Gomen, Sakura-chan —se disculpó Hinata, apenada —. Es la t-tercera taza que rompo en lo que va del día.

Sakura rió.

—No te preocupes, Hinata, también recuerdo los nervios del embarazo.

Y un ruido sordo se escuchó tras ellas. Ambas voltearon para ver un asombrado Naruto.

— ¿Te he dicho que te amo, Hinata-chan?

...

#028. Cicatriz.

Hinata acarició con dulzura la larga cicatriz de Naruto, ubicada en su espalda.

Aún recordaba el día en como la salvó de esa muerte segura en el acantilado.

—Gomen, Naruto-kun —un sollozo escapó de sus labios. El joven se volteó, rápido y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

—Lo haría de nuevo. —susurró. Y Hinata le besó larga y tiernamente.

...

#029. Mensaje.

Hinata sonrió emocionada al tomar esa gigantesca pancarta entre sus manos. Aquel hermoso mensaje que cambió su vida.

— ¿Qué es eso, mamá? —preguntó Minato, curioso.

Hinata lo abrazó.

—Mi más hermoso recuerdo.

...

#030. Vicio.

—N-Naru… ¡Ah, sí! —gimió Hinata, excitada y complacida.

Naruto continuó con las fuertes embestidas, jadeando y gruñendo.

Una adicción.

Hinata, era su adicción, su vicio.

Uno que no estaba dispuesto a dejar.

* * *

¡Otra tabla!

Sí, creo que me vicié.

Esta vez, NaruHina, una pareja hermosa.

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

.

.

.

Elyan, fuera.

.

.

.


End file.
